


Drink It Away

by supernaturalbadass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-Written, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drunk Castiel, F/M, Hidden Depths, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalbadass/pseuds/supernaturalbadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Cas have an interesting discussion about their love interests. What happens when they are all in the same room? Will everything be revealed? Or will they carry on the way they are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink It Away

Working in a bar had it's perks free booze the occasional one night stand and the never ending excitement that surrounded it all. Meg Masters loved her life she was single and free.... What more could a girl ask for? She was working the late shift one night it was much the same as any other night. She walked to the end of the bar where a man sat alone. "what'll ya have?" She smiled.

"Brandy on the rocks" he stated monotonously, looking down at the beer soaked mat. It stunk like 50 years worth of booze, he grimaced. He looked up as the waitress placed his brandy in front of him, "Thanks." he smiled weakly at her. He took a gulp of the brandy and placed the glass back on the mat, sighing.

Meg smiled. "What's the matter Clarence?" She asked lightly grabbing a rag to wipe off the bar. The place had been pretty busy not an hour before now there were just a few struggling customers left the man in front of her being one of them she figured she'd strike up a conversation with him the pass the time.

He looked up at her, "Oh, nothing much. It hardly matters much." He said dismissively. He glanced around, "Not many in, is there?" he continued.

"It's gotta be something nobody sighs like that over nothing." She smirked following his glance around the the place. "Nope. You missed the crowd by an hour or so." Looking back at him. "Come on I can tell you're dying to spill your guts here. Think of it like Vegas what's said here stays here."

He hummed, an unsure sound. "What makes you ask, anyway?" He inquired, "I thought making conversations in bars was just a movie thing." He let out a forced chuckle.

She laughed. "I like movies. You just seemed like you needed an ear and I'm just so-o busy here." Meg smirked pouting him another drink. "Anyway what's got you so glum."

"It's hardly anything big." he lied, well, it was big to him anyway, even if it was the least of anyone else's priorities.

"Not big on the touchy feely crap huh?" The last call was announced and the others started to leave. "You at least have a way home safely." She wasn't sure why she was asking she didn't know him from a stick in the mud. But she felt the need to ask anyway.

"If you count my feet, yeah." he shrugged, downed the last of his brandy and stood up.

"That's no good how about I give you a ride if you hang out for a few." She smiled taking the glass and walking to the bartender. "I'm outta here." She said handing over the glass and he nodded "Stay out of trouble Meg." He called after her.  
"Now where's the fun in that?" She winked grabbing her purse and jacket. "You coming tree topper?"

He smiled, almost genuinely, at her kindness. He nodded and followed her out to her car. "Nice ride." He said approvingly.

"It's not bad." She smiled eyeing the 65' Mustang. "I've had this for a long time. My first and only car." She smiled unlocking the doors. "Where are you heading?"

"Well.. no where really.." He looked down for a second before looking to Meg. "What about you?" He continued .

"I had planned on going home after taking you home but hey what the hell I'm up for an adventure. How about this?" She smirked. "I have more booze at my place and maybe I can drag whatever it is you don't wanna say out of you or we get Shit faced drunk and pass out. Either way works for me."

"That works for me too." He nodded, grinning. Tonight was working out better than he had thought when he first walked into the bar.

"Let's go!" Meg started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She didn't live far from the bar so they soon pulled up to a small house. Meg parked the car. "Well here we are!" She smiled getting out if the car. "It's not much but it's mine."

"That's all that matters... I think.." He smiled awkwardly and slid out of the car. He ruffled his trench coat since it'd wrinkled at the back and waited for Meg to come around the the other side of the car.

 

Meg walked around the car to him. "You gonna tell me your name or can I keep making things up?" Her tone was playful as she motioned for him to follow her to the door. "Cause I've got more from where Clarence and tree topper came from." She opened the door and walked in. "Welcome to my lair." She joked flipping on the light.

"Uh, I'm Castiel.." he answered, stepping through the threshold. "Nice place you got"

"Thanks. Have a seat Castiel." Meg said putting her things down and walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle and went back onto the living room. "Meg by the way. I'm Meg Masters."

"You can call me Cas if you want, most people do." He smiled and made himself comfortable on her couch.

She set the glasses and bottle on the table. "Cas. I like it but ... Clarence suits you better." She chuckled. "So tell me something I don't know about you."

"Like what you were doing in that dump I call work or why you're set on not going home. That might be a good start." She watched him curiously.

"What home?" He scoffed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a place to call home and meant it.

"So it either sucks and you just don't wanna be there or you're homeless. I can work with that." She chuckled pouring their drinks. "How about this I'll tell you something about me and then you tell me something about you unless you want this to be all awkward and cryptic."

"How about we make it a game. You tell me something about yourself and I'll guess of it's true or false and of I get it right you drink and of I'm wrong I'll drink. And then we switch." Cas suggested.

"I'm good with that."

"You give me a line first, I'll guess." He chuckled, raising his glass. "Here's to getting too drunk to speak"

Meg chuckled and raised her glass. "My favorite part." She thought for a moment before speaking again. "I have been referred to as the spawn of Satan by alot of people."

He hummed for a moment before answering half confidently, "True."

Meg laughed. "You got lucky there. Now your turn."

"Ah-ah, you gotta take a drink." He smirked.

Meg held up her hands. "No big deal I can handle a drink." She smirked taking a drink from her glass. "let's see who gets drunk faster and remember I work in a bar."

"Challenge accepted" he chuckled. "Right, my turn.. I'm gay." He raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"No way! A Guy like you. False." Meg chuckled.

"You're right. I'm not gay, but I do like a bit of both." He laughed before taking a large gulp of his drink.

"Can't say I blame you there." She laughed "I've never had what you might call a steady relationship."

"I haven't either..." He looked a bit distant and sighed, draining his glass.

"I'd never have guessed that you seem the type to have those sorts of things." She poured him another.

"Don't get me wrong, I do want one. With someone in particular at the moment but they're not exactly interested.." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"Shit happens I guess. At one point I wanted that to but alas it wasn't meant to be." She watched him for a moment. "Guy or girl?"

"Guess." He winked

"It's a dude." She was confident.

"It might be, it might not be"

"Come on who else are you going to tell."

He shrugged and downed the glass.

Meg followed suit not taking her eyes off of him. "I went to college." She said quickly changing the apparent awkward subject.

"Did you?" He looked genuinely interested in the answer.

She smiled. "Business management actually have a degree and everything. One of these days I'm gonna run Gg my own place. One that doesn't smell like it's beer liqueur soaked since the dawn of time."

He laughed at this since he still had the smell in his nose. "That place is a dump, you shouldn't be there."

"My friend owns it he inherited from a family friend after he died he's been trying to change it but nothings helping that smell."

"I dont think anything ever will."

"Doesn't keep Sam from trying." She laughed filling their glasses.

Castiel's brow furrowed, "Sam who?"

"Winchester. We went to college together. He's a good Guy most of the time."

"Winchester.." he whispered. "How is his brother, Dean?" When he said Dean's name, his pupils dilated and his heartbeat quickened.

 

"Off chasing some band around the country last I heard. I got a postcard from him last week." Meg walked to the small table by the door rummaging thru the papers until she found what she was looking for. "Here it is it's from Kansas." She read it walking back and handing it to Cas.

He smiled sadly at the scruffy handwriting. "Winchester." He chuckled, shaking his head. "D'ya mind if I get a refill?"

"Not at all." She refilled his glass. watching him she put two and two together. "He's never been the type to stay in one place as long as I've known him."

"I know that, I think the longest he's stayed in the same place was before he was born." He chuckled again.

"That's Deano for ya. He tried getting me and Sam to go with him but I didn't like the band and Sam was more worried about the bar." She laughed at the memory. "What's got you stuck on him?" She asked sincerely

He smiled to himself, "Have you seen him, Meg?" He looked down into his glass.

"Yeah he's just not my type." Meg chuckled. "He's got you with that charm of his. Where do you think he learned it."

"I don't quite know." He thought, "but I love it," he smirked to himself.

Meg laughed. "He got some of it from me .... The rest I couldn't tell ya."

"Prolly just born with it, like he was born with those eyes..." The last bit, he said quietly, almost as if he was voicing his thoughts. 

"You're really hung up on the Guy aren't ya?" Meg smiled taking a drink. "Does he know?"

Cas shook his head, "not a clue, I don't think." He sighed.

"Perhaps you could say something next time he's in town."

"How would he react though?"

"Beats me that's not the sort of thing we talk about." She shrugged taking another drink. "You'll never know if you don't say something tho. Trust me it'll only hurt worse when it left unspoken."

"You're right, maybe I will. But for now, he's not here."

"That does kind of put a kink in things." She stood up swaying a bit and laughing.

"Can I have a refill" He asked, holding his glass up

"That's why we're here right to forget everything for a while anyway." She refilled his glass.

"I'll drink to that, Meg. I will drink to that"

"Bottoms up." She raised her glass.

"Bottoms up" He repeated before draining his glass once again.

Meg emptied her glass and went to the kitchen for another bottle. "This stuff will make you grow hair on your chest." Her words were starting to slur a bit as she slumped back onto the couch kicking off her shoes.

He chuckled, "Might need it then, depends what Dean Winchester likes" he giggled to himself.

"Or Sam!" She let slip giggling.

"Meg!" He giggled. "Meg and Sam sittin' in a tree~" he started singing.

She fell off the couch laughing. "I don't know why I said that."

"Drunk mouth speaks sober mind, it seems"

"How about another drink then?" She giggled opening the new bottle.

"I'll never refuse another drink"

"Well said my friend!" As she was pouring their drinks there was a knock at the door. Meg quickly looked over and chuckled. "Oh God they've come to take us away." She whispered loudly.

"Meg I know you're in there I can hear you!" Sam's voice came from the other side. "Dean's back he wanted to stop by." 

Meg's eyes went wide. "Do we let them in?" She asked Cas.

Cas's face dropped. "ohmygodohmygodohmygod" he said before composing himself.  
"Yeah, uh, let them in.." He smiled nervously

Meg chuckled. "I got this." She said walking to the door." I think." Taking a deep breath before opening the door. "Do you to asshats know what time it is?" She tired acting normal but she ended up laughing at the brothers standing there in the rain. "When did it start raining?" 

Sam laughed. "you been drinking again?" He asked stepping in the front door followed by Dean.

"Me always." She was calm except for the giggling due to the alcohol. "Besides you know I never drink alone or I try not to. You two know Cas don't you?"

"We most certainly do." Dean answered.  
Cas blushed hard.

 

"Let me get a couple more glasses and you boy wonders can join us." She said going to the kitchen.

Dean sat next to Cas whilst Sam sat next to where Meg was sitting. "

"So, how've you been?" Cas asked Dean.

"That tour was awesome! Although it woulda been better if someone would have come with me." Dean almost yelled so Meg could hear him.

"I told you I didn't like that band and I wasn't following it around." She protested coming back with two more glasses. "You two have some catching up to do." She motioned to the empty bottle on the table.

"Which band was it, Dean?" Cas asked, nervously.

"Def leopard." He answered taking a drink.

"That sounds like a strange name. I don't think there have ever been any leopards with impaired hearing."

"And there's my Cas!" He laughed taking a drink.

Meg tried sitting down but ended up falling on the floor laughing.

.  
Cas smiled and blushed at the words "My Cas" coming from Dean.

"How did you meet Meg? She's not exactly nice all the time." Dean chuckled 

"Hey! I'm not that bad...." Meg protested. "Ok maybe I am." She amended.

Cas went on to tell them about the bar and how Meg had offered him a ride but they ended up here at her place .... Drinking.

"Meg has a talent for drinking I'm surprised you got her this drunk." Dean nudged her as she sat on the floor fidgeting with her bra.

"We'll I dunno about you but this thing is killing me!" Meg tried standing. She made it to her feet steadying her stance. Sam held his arms out just in case she couldn't manage on her own. Which for Meg was a good thing since she ended up losing her balance.

Cas watched her closely wondering if perhaps she'd fallen on purpose. "You alright there Meg?" He asked slightly amused   
She just smirked and winked at the boys. "I'm good Clarence. Apparently I've had more than I thought. Now I'm going to change." She nodded Mattie if factly as she pushed away from Sam thankful that the alcohol was able to hide her flushed face from the three men currently occupying her couch. 

Sam shook his head and chuckled at her as she stumbled away into her room closing the door behind her. "She could have a bone sticking out of her skin and she'd play it off as it were just a scratch."

"that's Meg for ya." Dean smirked looking back at Cas.


End file.
